


Closer

by riot3672



Series: ValCarol [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Well Bisexual Val and Queer Carol), 90's Music, Banter, Dry Humping, F/F, Flirting, Foreplay, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Carol's Photon Blasts, Lesbians in Space, Making Out, One Night Stands, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Two tops, Vaginal Fingering, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: A failing mission to Sakaar to track down Yon-Rogg is completely derailed when Carol meets Valkyrie at a crowded bar over a flaming drink. The sex promises to be just as hot until they undercover a little problem -- they're both tops. But there's always one way to solve the dilemma. And yes, it involves fighting.Set post-Captain Marvel and Pre-Thor: Ragnorak





	Closer

If there was one thing Carol prided herself on, it was accomplishing tasks. Saving planets from Kree infiltrations (to think she’d spent six years using that term against _Skrulls_ ) to retrieving a child’s toy when it fell from a balcony during one of the saving planet missions. And this one wasn’t even _that_ big—find Yon-Rogg, who’d supposedly been deposited on a literal trash planet called Sakaar.

Yet it’d been a day on this planet and Carol hadn’t found him. Apparently, getting in direct contact with the Grandmaster, some jittery, glitter-covered immortal being with a hard on for arena-fighting and slavery, was less than simple. As if Yon-Rogg would’ve ended up within that scene. Yon-Rogg had challenged her to a fist fight because he was so insecure about his abilities against someone with powers. He’d never survive in a world where people didn’t grant mercies.

So, was she a little miffed at herself that she ended up at a bar on Sakaar after one failed night looking? Yes, but exhaustion was starting to slip in the cracks, her hands a little dry from how often she’d shot photon blasts lately, her thoughts a little dulled from such a long time on high alert, draped in the inevitability of continuing this search, this fight, for as long as she still had the energy.

She ordered some drink that required being set on fire before consuming. Not that it mattered. Carol could hardly feel the effects of alcohol, and without hangovers, her biggest regret after what few nights out she took was her empty wallet.

One swig and it was clear that while kind of fancy and fun, the alcohol itself tasted like literal lighter fluid. Which it might be. It was an alien planet after all; maybe they were into that kind of thing. Still, there was no denying the bliss the hiss of heat gave her as it traveled through her. She went in for another pull. A longer one this time. Just enough time, it seemed, to gain herself an audience.

A woman, physically about her age, with flawless brown skin, sleek black hair thrown conveniently out of her face, and the curves of muscle peeking out of a sleeveless leather tunic leaned on the counter next to her. A half smile played on her lips.

“Not many people can handle that one,” she said. There was a musicality to the way she spoke. Definitely not someone from around here.

Carol glanced at the contents of her drink. “It tastes terrible, so…”

“I don’t taste it anymore.”

Carol wasn’t quite sure what came over her, but she found herself nudging the glass in the woman’s direction. The woman took the glass slowly, wrapping her fingers around the sweating glass as if to show them off. She took a healthy swig, not even flinching as she swallowed.

“Do you have a name?” Carol asked as she took the glass back.

“Yes, but call me Valkyrie.”

The name sounded familiar, but Carol didn’t have the energy to place it. She took a pull off the drink. It did go down easier the second time.

“Do you?” Valkyrie asked.

“Carol.” Knowing Yon-Rogg, he’d be quicker to recognize her if she told strangers on Sakaar her name was Vers.

Valkyrie chuckled, biting back something close to a full smile. Carol furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Are you from Midgard? They always have the most boring names.”

 _Midgard_? So she was talking to an Asgardian. That was interesting, at least.

“It beats being named Vers.” Carol smirked into her drink. “It’s not quite accurate.” Another swig. “And for the record, your name being Valkyrie, if I can guess right, is like my name being Pilot.”

“Val is reserved for very specific situations.”

Carol pushed the drink further up the bar, unobstructing the space between her and Valkyrie. Slid her hand over to Valkyrie’s, barely brushing the pad of her fingers over Valkyrie’s knuckles. They were surprisingly soft for someone who was definitely a fighter of some kind.

“Anything worth me competing for?”

Valkyrie paused a moment. “Two answers to that question, but I’m feeling a little selfish tonight.” She looked around the bar. “So, everyone here’s pretty ugly, aren’t they?”

Carol paused, a little jolted by the comment. Was everyone ugly?

“But right here,” Valkyrie touched Carol’s wrist twice, once for each word in _right here_ , “it’s pretty great. Want to, you know, have the surrounding match the people?”

Carol inhaled slowly, exhaling with a soft smile playing on her lips. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on, _Carol_ , I have a place at the Grandmaster’s place. Secret gem. Once in a lifetime opportunity.”

And an _opportunity_ to look into Yon-Rogg.

“When you put it that way…” Carol said.

#

Valkyrie rushed her past the sights of Sakaar, past the grand columns, and past panicked servants of the Grandmaster’s house like she was being pulled through a montage without sound. Images flew by, blurred, chopped up in jerks and swift turns around corners until they reached one set of gold double doors. A swipe of a key, and suddenly the world was quiet, empty, all that serenity set against the gaudiest hotel suite set up Carol had seen. And she’d been to a lot of planets.

“The rainbow liquor bottles are a nice touch,” Carol said as she spied a line of different bright colored liquids set in ornate bottles along a shelf.

“Appreciate it,” Valkyrie said as she shut the door behind them.

Carol’s lip turned up. “Shoes off in the room?”

Valkyrie shrugged. “They’ll come off eventually.”

A beat. Carol bent down and unlaced her boots. Kept her socks on, though. They had cats on them; a present she’d bought herself from an Earth merchant she’d found on Xandar some time ago. Valkyrie pulled off her own boots, chucking them to the side of the room. Carol slid over to Valkyrie, smooth on the polished wood floor.

“Anything we should know about each other?” Carol asked. “Hard limits, do you have secret tentacles…?”

Valkyrie laughed. “No to both.”

Carol leaned in, pushing a hair out of Valkyrie’s face. “Cool.”

Ever since gaining full control of her powers, Carol, as much as she didn’t want to, had marked most of her sexual encounters by a certain amount of restraint. Softer kisses, slacker grips, less chance for the photon blasts to slip in as the uninvited third guest.

But not with Valkyrie. Valkyrie grabbed her with a vice grip, yanking their bodies together, knocking their faces so hard they nearly bumped teeth. It was a rogue wave pulling her under, but she did always love that sensation from trips to the beach as a kid. Carol slid her hand around the back of Valkyrie’s neck, kneading her fingers into her nape. Brushing of their lips pulled their mouths open, teasing touches of tongues that was never quite _exactly_ what she wanted. Like Valkyrie knew how to tease. Knew the value.

When they pulled away, it was like a rush of wind, Carol sucking in breath she hadn’t realized she might’ve needed. Her head even felt a little fuzzy.

“You’re not fragile, are ya?” Valkyrie asked.

Carol ran a hand through her hair. A little more mussed than she remembered it. “Would you believe me if I said I punched my way through a Kree spaceship?”

“I’d end this encounter right now if you hadn’t.”

And with that, Valkyrie grabbed Carol by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Slammed, really, connecting their lips, chests, and hips the moment each part of Carol’s body made contact with the wall behind them. _Thunk thunk thunk_. They were so close Carol felt the skin of Valkyrie’s cheek on her own, sensed breath shift through Valkyrie’s chest, and felt, well, felt the _moment_ she dug her pelvis into Carol’s.

 _God_ , she’d forgotten the thrill of that first contact, that first jolt of a reminder that that part of her body existed, that it was ready for use more often than she ever used it. An instant rocket back to lovers’ knees, heels of their hands, plastic toys pushing into the spot. Carol knocked against the wall, choking a moan out into the space between her and Valkyrie’s mouths.

“You like that?” Valkyrie muttered, her breath ticking Carol’s dampened lips.

Carol took Valkyrie’s hands, slid them up until they were tangled in Carol’s hair.

“Don’t stop,” Carol replied.

With Valkyrie’s hands in her hair, Carol moved her own hands. Slowly down Valkyrie’s back, resting on her ass. She caressed, squeezed, and slammed her hands into Valkyrie, knocking their pelvises together once more. Carol felt Valkyrie’s smile, but the puff of air from Valkyrie’s own moan was a little more up her alley.

As they gyrated their hips together, Carol broke away to kiss the exposed skin of Valkyrie’s shoulder. Lips, then teeth. A light gnashing of teeth, running her tongue along the soft teeth marks, sucking the spot.

“You know, this’d be a little easier if we were horizontal,” Valkyrie said as the heat and pressure built nearly enough to make Carol’s mind fuzz over.

Horizontal. What a _direction_.

Carol pulled away, biting her lip. “I think I can arrange that.”

Valkyrie smirked. “Give me a moment.”

Carol turned around, rifled through her travel bag. Pulled out the strap.

Turned back to Valkyrie.

And she had a strap too.

“I’m a top,” Carol said.

Valkyrie raised her brows. “I’m a top.”

Finally, they’d rendered each other completely speechless.

“So…” Carol said. “I…” She’d had a whole _plan_ and everything.

Valkyrie laughed. “Come on; tourist special. You don’t have to do anything. Say you’ve been railed by an Asgardian. Impress the Midgardians at dinner parties.”

Carol chuckled. “I can do that without sex stories.”

Another moment of silence.

Carol looked to Valkyrie’s crotch. “Didn’t get to eat much today.”

Valkyrie looked between both their straps. “Seems like a second choice.” Then she grinned. “Wanna fight? Whoever pins the other gets to top.”

Now that had Carol grinning too. “Deal.”

One moment.

And Carol shot Valkyrie with a photon blast. It send her careening across the room, slamming into a window and down onto a rug. For a moment, Valkyrie looked up at her in a sort of bewilderment.

“I mentioned I can shoot blasts out of my hands, right?” Carol said.

Valkyrie shook her head. Smiled.

And ran at Carol.

With a little parrying knife. Carol knew the technique well enough. Stab the wall, have access to the jugular and Carol would lose. She hated to say how quickly it heated her blood.

And that Asgardian thing? It wasn’t a simple fight. Her reflexes were quick, refined, her moves graceful and ferocious. She hadn’t fought an opponent like Valkyrie in a _very_ long time. They traded blows, they knocked each other into words and slipped between legs to escape. Bodies slammed to ceilings, to floors, against Valkyrie’s shelves. Chaos erupted around them as their bodies flew.

Standing off to one another in the middle of the room, both their chests heaving, sweat pooling around hairlines, Carol wasn’t so sure they wouldn’t just tire each other out and not even have sex. It was…mildly exhilarating how wet she was. Not a good habit to associate the two, but Valkyrie’s hair was tousled, the sleeves of her shirt starting to slip away.

Carol raised a hand, a blast encircling her fingers.

“What do those feel like to you? Hot? Electric shock?” Valkyrie asked.

Carol paused. “Either. Right now, electric shock.”

“Do you use it to touch yourself?”

Another pause.

“I—”

And Valkyrie’s knife slung around toward her.

Carol shot Valkyrie with a blast.

She flew against the wall with a crack, sliding down to the bed. Carol darted over, climbing knees on top of hips, hands on Valkyrie’s shoulders.

“I win,” Carol said, grinning.

Valkyrie shrugged. “You better give me a good story about being fucked by Captain Marvel.”

Carol’s eyebrows raised. “You know who I am?”

“The blasts give it away.”

Carol smiled. “Well, I guess I have to live up to something.”

With a nod from Valkyrie, Carol ran over to grab her strap. She wished they could have some music. The only song on her mind, classic, basic, was “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails. Of course, as she thought it, the song started playing through some alien speaker system. It shot her out of the moment, a goofy smile spreading across her lips.

And when she turned back to look at Valkyrie, she was completely naked, on her back with her head resting upside down at the base of the bed, smirking as she watched Carol take in the tech. Raised an eyebrow.

“You haven’t seen this before?” Valkyrie asked.

Carol shook the smile off. “I try to appreciate small things.”

Carol strode to the edge of the bed, took her time to drink in the image before her. The bruising muscles from Valkyrie’s exposed shoulders melted into the rest of her body, a tattoo on her arm the only break in the fine lines. Carol motioned her index finger in a quick circle. Valkyrie gave her own feigned surprise, pointing to herself as if saying “ _Me?_ ” A nod from Carol and Valkyrie rolled over.

Carol pulled her clothes off to the beat of the song. Amateurly, maybe, but Valkyrie couldn’t keep her eyes off. Rested them heavy as Carol secured the strap on and dildo in place. A little higher, so it’d rub against her clit like she loved it. She sauntered around the bed, not even making eye contact with Valkyrie as she moved. This was always a bit more about tactile sensations for it to be best. She climbed onto the bed, stroking Valkyrie’s back as she popped open the lube.

“Still with me?” Carol asked.

“Still waiting for it to be worth it,” Valkyrie replied. Carol could sense the twitch of a smile.

Carol slipped a finger inside, smiling as she came out soaked. “So fighting does do it for you?”

“Let’s just say I was raised on fucking and fighting with the same group of people.”

Carol slid in with ease, her hands migrating to Valkyrie’s breasts. The dildo was secure, the slightest relief as she got to work. Yes, her plan had involved, that, y’know, staying put. A sort of purr escaped Valkyrie’s lips as Carol stroked her, still thrusting to the slow beat of the song.

“My God, if I’d known you _made love_ …” Valkyrie muttered through the cadence of the purr.

“Oh, shut up.”

Carol chuckled a little as she moved her hand from Valkyrie’s breast to her bits. She searched out her clit, circling it with the same slowness as her thrusting. Valkyrie’s breathing sped up, grew louder.

“Oh, don’t restrain yourself for my ego,” Carol muttered to her. “You could not make a sound and I’d still know what I’m doing to you.”

Valkyrie craned her neck just an inch toward her, so they were barely making eye contact. She had the prettiest brown eyes. “I swear to whatever higher power I’m supposed to believe in.”

But even Carol’s own control could only last for so long before her own movements went from controlled strokes to jerking motions, hiccups following their pleasure. She braced against Valkyrie as the tautness grew in her own muscles.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” Carol all but slurred through the pleasure.

The slow ache was gone. Carol was gone. The thrusts were fast and hard now, the parrying blows she threw against Valkyrie during their fight. Too hard for a regular person, but everything Carol herself needed. Her fingers danced around a lake formed on Valkyrie’s hot skin. Carol’s hand still on Valkyrie’s body tightened as Valkyrie’s abdominal muscles, her whole body, stiffened and shook. Carol herself could sense the path it’d hit her, muscle and nerves teeming like a river system.

“Close,” was all Valkyrie could say.

Carol smirked.

Lit up her photons. The static on.

And gave Valkyrie one shock.

It was like a punch to them both, the sensation ripping through them. Valkyrie reared up, crying out. Strangled in surprise and awe and bliss. Carol clutched her as her own climax surged, hitting every muscle in the network she’d anticipated. The force was enough to pull Carol up off her knees, the two of them falling with Carol’s back landing on the bed, Carol’s arms still tight around Valkyrie.

For a moment, as the pleasure simmered on their nerves, they lay there like that.

“Is that how you defeat enemies?” Valkyrie asked.

“Most people I defeat aren’t worthy of that kind of effort.”

Valkyrie slid out, rolling onto her side while Carol removed the equipment.

“I’m intrigued. Impressed is a strong word that I’d consider,” Valkyrie said.

Carol laughed. “I’d say ‘ditto,’ but you haven’t even admitted to me that you’re basically a god from an elite team of warriors.”

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “I was. Impressed now?”

“Only now.”

Carol formed another photon blast, pushing the crackling light up to the ceiling in a makeshift light show.

“Just so you know, I will beat you next time.”

Carol let the light dissipate, turning to Valkyrie. “A bit of an assumption there?”

Valkyrie smirked. “Nope. You’ll be back.”

 

 


End file.
